User talk:Angel Emfrbl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Merlock Holmes page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 12:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Template *In the future, please don't edit any templates without my consent. --Kid Sonic (talk) 17:09, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Episode Template *Right now, this wiki is still young and is still trying to grow its beard. I put the titles instead of the episode numbers because its easier to track down for the time being, at least until I start creating episode guide templates, just as I've done on another notable wiki. But that alone requires a lot of time and energy. I'm noticed that I've neglected this wiki, but I'm just here to bring a few things up to speed, so that when others start adding information from scratch, I won't have too much to sort out. Everything will have a section, instead of random facts placed on a single page. --Kid Sonic (talk) 16:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Questions *Since you know a little bite than me about the series, do you by any chance know: **The name of the pig that Old Timer sits on? **The identity of "Wolfen"? --Kid Sonic (talk) 19:02, July 23, 2014 (UTC) a favor Angie, ¿do you can be so gentle of you part to pass those images to kid sonic?:other flint's mangas 1other flint's mangas 2~~a friend~~ :I've seen those 3 books on amazon. 2 are for sale, the 3rd is out of stock right now as far as I know. Since their fro Bro's comics and not Bombom comics, I'm not sure if their real or doujin (spelling?). I'm investigating them right now, I did order 1 copy of the first one but somethings gone wrong in the order and I can't fix it. :I can only confirm for sure that the Bombom comic is the legit one. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:54, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I stand corrected, they may be legit after all. :Without the copy of the 3rd one, research is limited regardless. :This is always going to be the trouble with tackling old series... Especially as collectors often buy to keep and do not spread info the pages hold that are valuable to everyone one. The amazon descriptions are useless as well. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:52, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :try yahoo of another asian online shop page~~a friend~~ ::Been trying, I have parts 1 and 2 on their way, just part 3 escaping me. If you can link me to any other website (I know yahoo auctions as this is where I got my poster from), thats swell. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::i don´t know other asian online shope page,but i hope you can do it,by the way ¿where the missing master images?~~a friend~~ :::They appeared in merchandise (which from what I could tell might even have been the Dream Time Special), which makes it almost impossible now to track them down. I had a Japanese friend confirm they existed, as I asked when they are written on the Japanese wikipedia page. Unfortunately, I know not where the missing images can be obtained, he knew but wouldn't say as he said it was doubtful I'd find them. I see them once in a blue moon, metaphorically speaking, so I don't get the chance to ask questions very often. :::All I can do is hold on until they come up, if they turn up. :::If they do not turn up sooner or later I'll remove them as I don't like unsourced information sitting on a page. For the moment I'm focused on wrapping up the non-anime stuff. Just scanned all the promo concepts from my poster and added them today, as well as a few images from the manga. I don't always have time to work on wiki-editing anymore. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::i can wait,after all just don't lose hope friend i have faith that you can do it.i have faith in you,beside maybey there some trading car game of flint and maybe they get the missing masters~~a friend~~ ::::There were some stickers up on yahoo auctions not so long ago, I wondered if they had them in. Sadly I did not win them. Its likely that this is the right path of thought, but its getting harder and harder, as I said, due to the age of the series. ::::Even the Flint website is gone, although I can still access it thanks to the wayback machine. The wayback machine is a blessing! ^_^ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 21:44, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::yeah dear,the wayback machine is awesome~~a friend~~ I'm hoping that I can resume editing this wikia undisturbed this week, I had to work on another wikia for a spell last week. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 08:21, November 10, 2014 (UTC) you can do it friend,beside the more info we have about dorimon and a time shifter called haniwani(はにワニ),the better ~~a friend~~ :I cannot find an image of Dorimon, the special was such a limited thng that there doesn't appear to be any easy way of getting that infomation. Unles Haniwani was only mentioned, I also cannot find them to comment on them. I presume they are either, as I said only mentioned in text, or that they are in the books you showed me earlier. I am waiting for my own copies of those to arrive (their stuck in the christmas rush, I still don't have part 3 though) I am not able to press forward with a page related to them. :I wish I had found this wikia sooner, writing about it now after the 15 years... Is really frustrating. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:33, November 10, 2014 (UTC) :yeah i know that feel sis,we can only pray~~a friend~~ Okay Primative Boy Genshi arrived and I have overhauling to do on the ENTIRE wikia. This IS the original version of the series and I have to redo a lot of things. >_< So the true order of the series is; *Primiative Boy Genshi *Time-Space Detective Genshi - manga *Time Space Detective Genshi - anime One-Winged Hawk (talk) 19:28, November 17, 2014 (UTC) at least,you can count with japanese internauts that know about this por the whole part 3 dilemma~~a friend~~ :I'm likely to break the pages up into the same format that the 5 Nights at Freddies wikia sets up its pages. They;ll be divided by series version. Its going to take a while to do and I have to check I can do it. I'm searching for part 3 rigorously... Book2 is like the start of the series getting interesting, so part 3 should have the most defining parts. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:47, November 17, 2014 (UTC) My phonelne got fixed and I can edit again, so tomorrow I resume my overhaul. I gave up all wikia editing (I edit this and the Vocaloid wikia) due to the fact half my edits didn't get posted due to the dodgey phoneline. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) you can do it friend and make sure more people who are fans of this show help with this~~a friend~~ Notice 11 days until the release of V4. As soon as Vocalodi4 is out of the way, I'll fix up this wikia. I want this wikia done by the new year, at least sorting the base English -> Japanese and site navigation! Sadly, I get only x amount of hours and need to be free until the date of V4 has arrived in case I have to lend a hand. I apologise and hope for everyone's patience. This week I'll put more scan images up in galleries. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :7 more days and I'm free to re-focus on this wikia. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:22, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::4 more days! :-3 One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::After tomorrow I can get back tow ork on the wikia. have a lot of catching up to do, I have images I never uploaded because I was too busy. :-3 One-Winged Hawk (talk) 11:49, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :::Wrote some coding I need to upload tomorrow. Got a few images to tweak to make fit the size. Will upload tomorrow. This weekend, I'm going to try and do the English -> Japanese shift and make the entire wikia fit the Japanese version. As I explained, the reasons is for the confusion caused by the (now) 3 different versions of the series I'm working with. There isn't any other way I can tackle this. Its slowing me down having to work to the English version all the time because I have to stop and think about everything. :::Besides, a lot of the characters never had English names, therefore we're going to end up with a mix of Japanese and English versions. For formality reasons, this isn't ideal. ::I've tried tracking down a copy of vol.3, but there is no answers to this search and sooner or later I'm going to have to bring my search to a end. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 17:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::don't stop that search,maybe you can get help for a japanese fan but better late than never~~a friend~~ :::I can't write in Japanese. I can read it, but can't reply. And even then I struggle. This is why I want to see if I can get hold second copies to give to translators. :::If I can get a hold of a second copy of the bom bom comics promo manga, in the next year, I'll scan the pages and put it in front of a scanalation group. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 10:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::just wait and practice some japanese 11:17, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Got other thigns to do here in the meantime. I'm doing a mage upload this evening and I'm trying ou a template that should tie the character pages together I split. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 12:21, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::you can do it my pal and the more help the merrier 14:09, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Note I'm going to dedicate tomorrow to this wikia and complete my name change. I apologize but once again other wikia had to be seen to. In this case also the big boy wikipedia. I only dedicate a X amount fo time to wiki editing each day. But tomorrow, I'll focus on this and make every name the correct one. I apologize this seems to happen to me a lot with this wikia. I gave up editing the one piece wikia for much the same reasons. I uploaded a bunch of images yesterday, I tried out the template but there is a bug... I know what I dd wrong though. >_< One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:48, December 21, 2014 (UTC) just don't give up pal and practice some japanese or something for more help~~a friend~~ :I'm currently waiting for my house to warm up before I begin. ^_^ :Woke up to no central heating nd freezing conditions. XD One-Winged Hawk (talk) 13:31, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Control *I know I haven't been around as much, but I feel as though I lost complete control over this wiki. Let's just cut to the chase. This is not a One Piece-type anime, this is a Pokemon-type anime. It should be treated like Pokemon. Pokemon always uses the English names, and there are no issues there. Half the time, in "mon" anime, people stick to the English names of these creatures, because they're too weird oe hard to pronounce. We can keep the Japanese names as secondary mentions, but let's at least ease people who have some memory of the English version (since more people remember this as a 90's show by Saban than a manga from Japan, which is even more underrated in both countries), instead of distancing them away with names and terms that they have no memory of. Long story short, keep the English Time Shifter name for familiarity sake. Kid Sonic (talk) 19:17, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Getalong (LoveLove) Master? *Have you finished analyzing the manga or is there so much more to be revealed, such as more shifters or unseen Con and Master forms? --Kid Sonic (talk) 03:44, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Just don´t give up,angel,because maybe in the future,vol 3 will be accessible to you and more friends will help you complete this wiki~~a friend~~ :Well I'm working on this wikia tomorrow. I tried to edit today but the voclaoid wikia demanded too much attention. I find I can only work on one wikia at a time due to lack of focus. I'm not going to reach the goal of having everything changed to Japanese by the new year. :I can't always help this, I lost a lot of time today also because I went out shopping, there was no trains and I lost much time waiting for public transport to sort itself out. ¬_¬ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 22:39, December 29, 2014 (UTC)